1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system that reports weather conditions, in particular, a system that reports weather conditions to an operator of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Weather information and forecasts for wide regional areas are broadcasted for pubic use. The weather information may be transmitted on traffic message channels (TMC). Some vehicles may have TMCs. The weather information may be stored in a TMC receiver, and made available to the operator of the vehicle at the operator's convenience. The system may display or audibly transmit the weather information.
Because broadcasted weather information is regional, the weather may vary considerably throughout the region. Further, the weather conditions and forecasts may not be updated on a consistent basis. Therefore, a driver using this information may change plans or routes unnecessarily. Thus, there is a need to provide local weather forecasts.